freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Antbriel789
Música de fondo *'Título': Die In A Fire *'Artista': The Living Tombstone *'Basada en': Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (FNaF 3) *'Duración': 3 minutos con 06 segundos. *'Fecha de lanzamiento': 24 de abril de 2015. Sobre mí Mis favoritos Películas (iré de mi favorita a mi menos favorita): -Gladiator: Amé la película de inicio a fin, su soundtrack es una obra maestra y sus actuaciones son de lo mejor. -El Señor de los Anillos: La mejor trilogía de películas que he visto. -Avengers: Infinity War: Mi película favorita de superhéroes, y claro el mejor crossover del anime junto con la UCN (?) -Batman: The Dark Knight: Asombrosa, el Joker fue genial, esta y Black Panther son las únicas películas donde quería que ganara el villano. -Ralph el Demoledor: La única película buena de vídeojuegos que existe -_- y me encantó. -Toy Story 3: El final perfecto, espero que no la c4gu3n con la 4ta película. -Aladdin: El Retorno de Jafar: era mi favorita de Disney antes de que salieran Ralph y Toy Story 3, Jazmín es mi waifu desde niño, porque... solo diré que me """emocionaba""" cada vez que la veía 7u7 (?) -Star Wars: Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith: Mi favorita de la saga, en narrativa, banda sonora y en casi todo prácticamente, mención honorífica para el Episodio V y Rogue One xd -Jurassic Park: La amé, me encantan los dinosaurios y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos xd Series Animadas (lo mismo, de mi favorita a mi menos favorita): -Ben 10: La original, su intro me encantaba, su trama era buena y sus aliens junto con los de Omniverse eran los más originales. -Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes y Teen Titans: Mis series animadas de superhéroes favoritas, pero las cancelaron antes de tiempo, lo bueno es que Teen Titans volverá, espero que no la c4gu3n -Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Misterios: Amé la serie, sus personajes, y su historia no es la típica, eso me encantó. -Hora de Aventura: ¿Por qué todas las series que me gustan se acaban o se cancelan? D:< Vídeojuegos (en construcción) -The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: Es mi juego favorito, me encanta el soundtrack de este juego, la jugabilidad, los gráficos están buenos y la historia está hecha con el corazón, los personajes me encantan... De momento, es mi juego favorito como ya dije. -Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: Se me hace el mejor de la saga, en gráficos, jugabilidad, efectos de sonido (sobretodo las actuaciones de voz) y su historia está a la par de buena que la de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Mis animatrónicos favoritos 1-Scrap Baby: Soy fan de FNaF desde niño, yo crecí con el juego y viceversa, cuando la vi en el modo salvamento, la verdad me puse muy nostálgico, recordando cada jumpscare, noche pasada, minijuego jugado, todo en una imagen, amo su diseño, historia y voz, es simplemente genial. 2-Springtrap: Puede que no dé tanto miedo, pero, su diseño se me hace el mejor logrado hasta ahora, y su historia es genial, no tienen idea de cuanto lo he tenido que defender de los listillos que dicen que es mal animatrónico porque no da miedo -_- 3-The Puppet: Soy fan de Puppet xD me gusta mucho su historia y diseño y su voz, y su mecánica en FNaF 2 me encanta. 4-Mangle: Amo su diseño, su forma de atacar y su voz en la UCN es exactamente como me la imaginé. 5-Freddy Fazbear: Me encanta su diseño, su historia (junto con la de los demás Animatrónicos Originales) y me hhubiera encantado escuchar su voz, me gustaría que tuviera más protagonismo en la historia. 6-Funtime Chica: Grité como fanboy cuando la vi en FFPS, y en la UCN se volvió mi waifu :v 7-Lolbit y Funtime Foxy: No soy tan fan de Foxy la verdad, pero estos 2 me encantan, y cuando vi a Lolbit en la CN del SL me pasó lo mismo que con Funtime Chica, grité como fanboy, debido a que es mi personaje favorito de FNaF World. 8-Molten Freddy: Mi 2do Freddy favorito, su diseño, voz e historia me encantan. 9-Fredbear: Uno de los eventos más esperados por los fans, la revelación del diseño 3D de este wey, me hubiera gustado más uno personalizado, pero igual me gusta mucho. 10-Nightmarionne: Existen desperdicios de jumpscares, luego está el de este men, hubiera preferido un jumpscare chafa para Nightmare Bonnie/Nightmare Freddy y que a él le hubieran dado uno bueno, pero bueno, me encanta su diseño, es el animatrónico que más me aterra. esos son mis 10 favoritos, también me encantan: Bonnie, Toy Chica, Security Puppet, Candy Cadet, Orville Elephant, Withered Golden Freddy, Funtime Freddy, Nightmare Mangle, JJ, Balloon Boy, Happy Frog, RAM, Twisted Wolf, Nightmare Fredbear, Lefty, Toy Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, Twisted Bonnie, Circus Baby, Helpy, Ballora, Golden Freddy, Jack-O-Bonnie, Nightmare, Pan Stan, Toy Freddy, Spring Bonnie, Rockstar Bonnie, El Chip y Bonnet. Mi animatrónico favorito de cada tipo *Original: Freddy Fazbear *Toy Model: The Puppet *Withered: Withered Golden Freddy *Shadow: RAM *Springlock: Springtrap *Phantom: Phantom Freddy *Nightmare: Nightmare Fredbear *Jack-O: Nightmarionne *Adventure: Adventure Lolbit *Funtime Model: Funtime Foxy *Weirdo: Lolbit *Twisted: Twisted Wolf *Salvaged: Scrap Baby *Rockstar: Lefty *Pizzeria: Security Puppet *Posh Pizzeria: Funtime Chica *Trash and The Gang: Pan Stan *Mediocre Melodies: Orville Elephant Mis animatrónicos menos favoritos de cada tipo *Original: Foxy *Toy Model: Toy Freddy *Withered: Withered Chica *Shadow: RWQFSFASXC *Springlock: Golden Freddy *Phantom: Phantom Balloon Boy *Nightmare: Nightmare Carl *Jack-O: Nightmare Jack-O-Lantern *Adventure: Adventure Withered Freddy *Funtime Model: Minireenas *Weirdo: Electrobab *Twisted: Twisted Foxy *Salvaged: Afton / ScrapTrap *Rockstar: Rockstar Chica *Pizzeria: Egg Baby (Data Archive) *Posh Pizzeria: Music Man *Trash and The Gang: Bucket Bob *Mediocre Melodies: Pigpatch Jumpscares favoritos *Scrap Baby (Salvamento) *Fredbear (UCN) *Funtime Foxy (Custom Night) *Golden Freddy (FNaF) *Mangle (FNaF 2) Jumpscares más horribles *Withered Golden Freddy (UCN) *Nightmarionne (UCN) *Music Man (UCN) *The Puppet (UCN) *Nightmare Mangle (UCN) Mis páginas favoritas * Scrap Baby (mi animatrónica favorita): https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/es/wiki/Scrap_Baby * Shadow Freddy (mi primera página :'D):https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/es/wiki/Shadow_Freddy * Fredbear (una gran página): http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Fredbear * Freddy Fazbear (se ve que le pusieron mucho esfuerzo :D): http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear * TJoC (no es mi fangame favorito, es mi 2do favorito (si lo sé, que gran diferencia ._.) pero me gusta más su página que las demás xd): http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Fanmades%3AThe_Joy_of_Creation * JJ (me gusta mucho visitar la página xd): http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/JJ * Toy Models (mi primera edición importante, cuando añadí a JJ :D): http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Models * Animatrónicos (esta página estaba muerta, MUERTA, (osea, faltaban demasiados animatrónicos) pero con mucho esfuerzo la revivimos): http://es.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Animatr%C3%B3nicos#Animatr%C3%B3nicos%7C Mi Userbox Userbox de Moderador Userbox de Tutor Logros Userboxes Proyectos A Withered History Es un fangame que se basa en el año 1967, y tendrá un total de 9 animatrónicos: *First Gen Fredbear *First Gen Spring Bonnie *Golden Kid *Katrina Kattbrown *The Friend *First Gen Lolbit *Golden Girl *Wolf *Un secreto. Resumen del día *Nada interesante (posiblemente esto se quede así de por vida)